The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of plumbago, an ornamental plant suitable for use as a single species container plant or as a shrub for small gardens. The new cultivar is known botanically as Ceratostigma willmottianum and will be referred to hereinafter by the cultivar name ‘My Love’.
The new Ceratostigma cultivar named ‘My Love’ is a seedling selection that resulted from a controlled breeding program initiated in 1989. Cross-pollination was conducted by the inventor using an individual Ceratostigma willmottianum ‘Forest Blue’ (unpatented) as the female parent, and an individual Ceratostigma willmottianum ‘Desert Skies’ (unpatented) as the male parent. The cross-pollination was accomplished at the inventor's nursery in Hampshire, United Kingdom. Both parents had been previously raised and introduced by the inventor.
Seed husks were collected in November 1999 from a plant of Ceratostigma ‘Forest Blue’. Seed from the husks was sown the following February 2000 and the resulting seedlings were grown out. Three seedlings showing yellow leaves were isolated from the batch and grown on and the most compact form was selected and given the name of Ceratostigma ‘My Love’ based on the criteria of compact habit and intense golden-yellow foliage.
The female parent ‘Forest Blue’ exhibits compact habit, and the male parent ‘Desert Skies’ exhibits yellow foliage. In addition to being distinguishable from the female parent by foliage color ‘My Love’ is robust and more compact than the female parent. ‘My Love’ is distinguishable from the male parent by compact habit. The new Ceratostigma variety named ‘My Love’ exhibits compact habit, intense golden-yellow foliage, and clear blue flowers. Blooming is prolific and occurs in summer. Plant dimensions at maturity are 30 cm in height and 60 cm in width. ‘My Love’ is hardy to USDA Zone 7 and is deciduous. Cultural recommendations include full sun or part shade, moderate to regular water, and moderately fertile well-draining soil.
The new Ceratostigma cultivar ‘My Love’ was first asexually propagated by the inventor in Hampshire, United Kingdom. Asexual propagation was conducted in 2001 and the method used was semi-ripe stem cuttings. Since that time, under careful observation, the distinguishing characteristics have been determined stable, uniform, and reproduce true to type in successive generations of asexual propagation.